


Dark Room

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A happy ending AU, F/F, Spoilers, Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Victoria make it out of the dark room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the last episode killed me dead. :D
> 
> im still reeling from it so there's probably a couple (or a lot) of things wrong with this but eeeehhh
> 
>  
> 
> My bro Lynswenn and I n e e d e d some type of chasefield and this is what I came up with in a few hours :'D

"Victoria!" Max whispered ugently for the fourth time since she'd woken up. 

It was surreal, waking up tied to a chair and only remembering that your best friend is dead. By the hands of your teacher and idol. And then seeing that Victoria fucking Chase is tied up and sound asleep on the ground next to your chair. Her mind still felt fuzzy, like she wasn't completely awake yet or free of the affects of whatever Jefferson had dosed her with. She wasn't focused enough to even rewind. Not that she had a picture so she could go back a significant amount of time. 

Her powers had already affected so many things anyway. Could she even rewind? Was saving Chloe an option? It had to be. 

All Max knew is that she had to get the _fuck out of here_. Victoria isn't going to be left either. They may not get along most of the time, but she didn't deserve to _die_. Now if only she would wake up. 

"Wake up!" She said, a little louder. Victoria didn't even stir. Max swore quietly and glanced around the room, trying to find something she could free herself with. "I swear to god, you'd better thank me when you finally wake up...."

She jerked around in her binds, gritting her teeth from the pain in her wrists and ankles. Surprisingly, the bind around her left foot actually loosened before coming undone completely.

_Yes!_

The only thing in reach was a rolling table, full of things her only half-awake mind couldn't really pay attention to. Max stretched her leg out, and pulled the table over. She did it too quickly though. Most of what was on it fell off. 

She bit her lip, glancing over at the still slumbering Victoria, and an idea came to her. Victoria would probably bitch, but it was either this or death. 

Hooking her foot around the back of the table, she kicked it as hard as she could, and sent it rolling. Straight at Victoria, that is. It hit her back harshly. Max tried not to feel guilty. She was saving her life, goddamnit. A moment later, Victoria's eyes shot open. She tried to sit up but obviously couldn't.

"What...." She looked around, eyes comically wide. "The fuck?" 

"Have a nice sleep?" Max said sarcastically, concealing how relieved she was that Victoria woke up. "I spent the last ten minutes trying to wake you up."

Victoria's eyes honed in on her. She looked even more surprised.

"Max?!" She blurted, way too loudly. "What the hell-"

"Shhh!" Max hissed. "Do you _want_ Jefferson to come back?"

"Jefferson?" Victoria looked kind of like she was in shock. Which wasn't good. "Mr. Jefferson? What does he have to do with....?"

"He did this." Max replied, venom seeping into her tone. "All of it. I don't know how much he's responsible for, but I found Rachel Amber's _corpse._ "

Victoria looked like she was going to be sick. Her face was deathly white, and her breaths were coming out fast and quick. "But....how? And where's the girl you came with to the party?"

Chloe. Her best friend. Her deceased best friend. 

Max's eyes burned, but she answered, "Dead. The fucker shot her. Right in front of me."

She didn't think Victoria's eyes could widen further, but they did. "Wh-what? I can't believe this...Why would he?"

"You have to." Max insisted. "This isn't a dream. You can be in shock later, right now we have to get out of here. And he's a psycho. Who's going to _kill us both if you don't help me get us out of here_."

"How?" Victoria glared at her. Max was almost relieved. At least she was acting like herself. "I'm tied up, and you're bound to a fucking chair!"

"So what?" Max glared right back. "You just wanna give up and let him come back and kill us? Maybe he'll give you a goodbye kiss, you'd like that, huh?"

Victoria stared at her for a long moment, clearly hurt. Max sighed.

"Look, I'm angry right now for obvious reasons. And scared...." Max tried to keep her voice level. "But we need to at least try to get out of here."

Victoria was silent for a while. She eventually spoke up, face not as pale as before, "For once, I agree with you."

Max almost felt like smiling. Except not at all. She still saw her best friend die, still found the corpse of Rachel Amber, still is tied up and still slightly under the affect of the drugs. She probably wouldn't smile for a long while, even if they did manage to get away from their psychotic teacher.

She did feel the barest glimmer of hope at Victoria's words.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue or might leave it like this idk honestly 
> 
> (though the idea of ending this with victoria and max beating the s h i t out of fuckerson is a little tempting)


End file.
